User blog:KillerFRIEND/Survival Mode Available Now!
Greetings! Finally, They Are Billions Survival Mode is available on Steam! We know lots of people have been waiting patiently to play the game, especially the backers after we ran out beta keys. We have worked as if we were being chased by billions of zombies to launch the game much earlier than originally anticipated. This version is now much more polished than the original. We have implemented lots of improvements suggested by the beta testers and also fixed billions of issues and bugs. This process will continue during the Early Access phase while we work on the epic Campaign Mode. For the Backers of They Are Billions The backing period and special editions are no longer available. Thank you so much for your support and patience. The overwhelming support for our game was so much more than we had ever dreamed of. Your Steam key(s) are already available on your download page in Humble Store. Just use the link from the email you received as: "Your Ranger Edition is Ready.” In January, we will start creating the special rewards for the Sniper, Lucifer, Thanatos, and Titan editions. We will contact all of you directly by email. Last Version: V.0.4 From now on, we will announce the new versions and what's next directly on the Steam Store updates section. As many of you may already know, these were the last changes to the game: New Mayors System Now the colony can choose a new Mayor when the colony reaches specific population levels. There are about 100 mayors with different levels and features. Thanatos The awesome Thanatos unit is now available. He can be very narcissistic, but his rocket launcher can blow up dozens of infected in one shot! Veteran Units Rangers, Soldiers, and Snipers earn experience and can level up, improving their attack power and speed. Targets Selection ''' Priority For the units, you can set the mode for auto-targeting enemies. Currently, it is only "The Nearest Enemy". There will be another mode, where you can set the priority "High Level Enemies first". What's next for V0.5? '''New Building: The Tavern of Lost Souls Would you like to attract mercenaries and strange travelers of all kinds to your colony? Nothing better than offering a beer by the fireplace. Competitive Mode: Challenge of the Week ''' Every week you can play a specific map that will be the same for all players. All players will compete on the same map and their score will be registered on a Leaderboard. Players will only have one chance to play the Challenge of the Week. New Languages Coming Soon! We have decided to anticipate the translation of They Are Billions, so the Survival Mode can be enjoyed by all the players: - Simplified Chinese: 汉语 - German: Deutsch - French: Français - Spanish: Español - Russian: Pусский - Polish: Polski - Italian: Italiano - Japanese: 日本 - Corean: 한국어 The Campaign '''Don't forget that the main mode of They Are Billions is the Campaign. Though the Survival Mode launch has taken us a lot of time, the development of the campaign is a bit delayed but don't worry, it is going to be like a whole new game with a great story, characters, missions, and lots of new features like the steam trains, the old fortresses, the infected mutant... We expect that it will have about 40-50 hours of gameplay. And of course, it will be included for free for all the Backers and Early Access buyers. We will talk about the campaign in the next updates! Intel HD Graphics 2000 and 3000 Compatibility We are aware of a problem with the Intel HD Graphics 2000 and 3000. We hope to fix it in the coming weeks ahead, but at the moment as the Store page says, the minimum requisites for Intel HD Graphics are HD4200+ (Haswell generation from late 2012). Thanks for your Review As you know, reviews on Steam are more important than ever. If you are enjoying the Survival Mode, please consider writing a review. The game is just in an early access phase, so we need all of your support to continue developing and improving the game. Thank you very much in advance for your time! See you soon! Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Patch Notes